


hashtag kissing with fried chicken day

by sheisraging



Series: little windows [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Domestic Avengers, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Food, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheisraging/pseuds/sheisraging
Summary: “It says today is International Kissing Day,” Natasha mutters, not looking up from her phone.





	hashtag kissing with fried chicken day

**Author's Note:**

> I realize it's been over a year since my last update. In the meantime, this short little thing somehow sprung into my head today when I logged into Twitter and saw these trending hashtags. It seemed weirdly fitting for this verse. So here are 200 words of shenanigans until I get my butt in gear.

“It says today is International Kissing Day,” Natasha mutters, not looking up from her phone.

“Who says?” Sam asks.

“What does that even mean?” Steve asks. 

Natasha glances at them, brow furrowed. “It’s on Twitter,” she supplies, as though the answer should be obvious. “It’s also, apparently, National Fried Chicken Day,” she adds with a tiny smirk.

Bucky slowly looks up from the plate he’s currently hunched over. He finishes sucking the chicken grease from the two fingers he’s got in his mouth, and takes a huge bite out of the crispy drumstick clutched in his other hand. “Kissing with Fried Chicken Day?” he asks, clenching the piece of chicken between is front teeth. 

“Not what she said,” Sam points at him.

“Who declares those as National—”

Steve is unceremoniously cut off by a sudden lap full of Bucky, kissing him with a mouth full of fried chicken. 

“Buck—” Steve half groans, half laughs, and can’t help kissing back — chicken and all.

“Shut up, we’re gonna win,” Bucky grumbles.

“It’s not a competition!” Sam yells. “Did you just mouth-feed him part of a chicken leg?”

Steve gives an affirmative thumbs up behind Bucky’s back and hears the shutter of Natasha’s camera go off as he does.


End file.
